Escape
by NUDGELOVER
Summary: This is my friend's story and my friend asked me to post it for her so i'll post chapters accordingly. You have to read it to get all the juicy details. BUT PLEEZ READ! I do not own The Maximum Ride Series
1. Escape

Flare's POV:

Running. Sirens blaring. Cuts, bruises. Blood. These were all present at my escape of The Facility. No, I'm not a nut job. I'm an innocent little thirteen year old girl…who is half wolf. I live, no lived, in a scientist testing lab. Ever heard of Maximum Ride and her little birdie friends? They lived here too, once. But not in my ward, the Facility. The Failures went here, the ones who didn't turn how _they _wanted. That was me.

I was supposed to be an Eraser, half wolf half human creatures who were pure evil. But, the genes combined differently. Instead of being Eraser like, my wolf parts weren't haphazardly mixed in with the human parts: they were more separated, like the birds. I had wolf ears, fangs, and a tail. All red. My name? Flare, for my red flaming hair. Another reason I'm a failure: my powers. Because of the strange atomic split in me that allowed my genes to be combined in a unique way, my atomic level is quite strange, and my mind is much more powerful than the average human, er, beast. You see, most humans, or beasts, can only use about 10 percent of their brains. Me? I can use 25 percent. This allows me to do something, special. I can control electromagnetic waves, and even to the extent of controlling the nervous systems of others.

And I used this power to my best ability getting out of the Facility. You see, a long time ago, Max and the others came back, and freed much of the people in this laboratory: but not the Facility. In all, they were five of us alive then. Me, my best friend Daniel, and three others who died out of choice: they couldn't stand being freaks. Bless their souls.

Daniel. Love of my life, who will never love me back. Common story, ne? Well, that's my life. Common story of the freak. Daniel is fourteen years old, and went through a similar fate as I. He too was meant to be an Eraser, but they added the wrong gene, and instead became a half human, half fox creature that had more separation in his genes, like I do. Yet, despite being a failure, he was perfect. He also had the strength and speed of an Eraser, something that I used to my advantage that night.

Step one: get out of the cages. Yes, we lived in cages. About the size of the average table. Except, in box form. Daniel came in on that part. Ripping apart the titanium bars, Daniel got all five of us out. The other three were meant to be Flyboys: half Eraser, half Birdy, but they didn't turn out so well. Out of respect, I wont go into details. So, yes, we got out of the cages. They didn't have too much security on them: we were failures, how could we get out?

Step two: get out of the Facility Ward. Okay, this one was trickier. On ever window, there were bars, electrocuted. There was a door, but you needed a code. 23 digits. Changed everyday. That's where I came in. I calmly walked up to the lock of the door and surged it with electricity, overriding the system. We were in, er, out. The other four followed me out of the room. Bye-bye Facility, hello hallways.

Step Three: video cameras. Every hallway had at least two or three. That is where the Flyboys came in. All they did was subtly fly up, and punch the living daylights out of the cameras in a way that the guards couldn't see their bodies. And then, we were off. Another thing about these Flyboys: they didn't have names. While Daniel and I chose names, they decided not to have any besides Flyboy 1, 2, and 3. Poor guys, they thought they weren't good enough to have names. Yet, they were the most courageous of us all.

Step Four: the guards. At every Corner, there was one. We all switched off taking them out. Daniel would punch them or something physical. The Flyboys as well. Me, well, either I would be physical or, the more likely case, make their brains go "boom", to say the least. 45 guards we knocked out. It was perfect.

Step Five: the hover-board. You see, if we were ever going to get anywhere, flying was the key. The Flyboys could fly pretty well, but not Daniel and I. In the storage room, they had a prototype hover-board, powered by none other than Electromagnetic waves: my specialty. Overriding the system of the storage room, I grabbed one and ran. Ran for my life, all of our lives. We were so close. Several hallways, and almost to the door out. Only a few yards away.

Too bad there was one thing I forgot in my master plan.

The guns. Well, looks like with the whole punching out cameras idea, they got the picture that someone was busting out. Oops. Now, in the last hallway, all five of us were confronted by 4 men with guns. Big guns. Probably Machine guns. I didn't have the time to really check it out. It was over, we were dead, done for.

Until the Flyboys stepped in. The three of them stood over us like shields. I screamed, "No! You cant sacrifice yourselves for us! Either we all leave, or none of us leave!" They didn't budge. The men rose their guns, ready to shoot. Then, Flyboy number 2 turned around and looked at me. His eyes, chocolate brown, shot understanding to me. They wanted this. They wanted to die here. They truly believed they had no potential. And, it was either the three of them, or all five of us. Looking to Daniel, I nodded for him to run. He had a future, he needed to go. I would choose my fate with the Flyboys. But, that wasn't good enough, was it?

Flyboy number one turned around, and shouted to Daniel, "Make her leave, understand?" The first time he ever talked, was a command. A command to assure safety. So, Daniel grabbed my hand and made me leave. I outstretched my hand, trying to with them. But, Daniel wouldn't let me. So, I gave up. I closed my eyes and ran. For my life, for Daniel's. For the valiant suicide of my comrades.

Running. I could feel my feet soaring, running so fast, sprinting even.

Sirens. I could hear the sirens going off, about how two failures made it out of the Facility Ward.

Cuts, Bruises. I could feel the bullets cutting into the skin of my comrades. I could hear their bodies hit the tile floor, probably bruising their slightly delicate wings. I could feel the broken glass cut into my cheeks, my arms, everywhere.

Blood. I could smell the Flyboys blood being spilled on their own terms. I could taste the blood in my mouth were I was cut by glass shards. I could see the blood on the floor in puddles before I closed my eyes. I could see and feel the blood running through my eye lids. And then, we were out, and it was all over.


	2. Arrival

_Hey guys here's the next chapter of my friends Fanfic hope you read it_

_Nudgelover_

Arrival

Flare's POV

After leaving the Facility, Daniel and I needed to cover some ground. Fast. Activating the hoverboard with my powers, I hopped on. Daniel did as well, hugging me from the back for balance. I kinda liked it…

Anyways, using my powers, the hoverboard lifted into the air, then sailed off. It was going about 25 miles per hour by my calculations. My use of it was limited, but I never knew how limited till today. Yes, I could use it for a long time. In fact, we sailed for about 13 hours. Which meant 325 miles. At 325 miles or so away from the Facility, I had to bring the Hoverboard down into a forest. My brain was tired, I could hardly pack up the thing into my backpack.

When I had done so, Daniel lightly picked me up, and started running full speed. He got a rest for 13 hours, so I'd get a rest for about, 4 hours. Because that's all I'd let him run. We covered another 30 to 40 miles through his running. Stopping at a cave, I made him rest while I got us food. You know, rabbits, berries, stuff like that.

We went on like this for 4 weeks.

We made little stops along the way, like at small towns, cities, looking for any news of the flock. That's right, we were looking for them. We needed them for safety, and I'm sure none of them wouldn't mind having us around to help their cause. Hey, we want the Earth to live as well. Daniel and I looked at TV's, Newspapers, random people on the street, any reliable source of information.

They were at New York City. It took us 4 weeks of going about 365 miles per day to get to New York City, with one meal a day. And trust me, when we got there we were EXHAUSTED. But, we couldn't rest. I'm a half wolf half human reject. He's a half fox dude. Unlike the Flock, we weren't well known, so showing our animal halves could equal death. So, we had to obtain disguises of…sorts. And before we could do that we needed none other than…

"Money" Daniel stated as we were walking down a New York street.

"What? Where?" I asked, breaking out of my space out.

"Over there, the ATM. You could use your powers…" Looking over to where he was pointing, I could see the ATM. I could easily break into it and override its system…but I couldn't at the same time.

"Daniel, we are many things, but we are not thieves," I scolded at him, and continued to walk past it. Daniel followed behind.

Then, all of a sudden, an envelope flew from the sky right in front of me. Gingerly picking it up, and opening it, I found…1000 big ones. Thank thy lucky stars!

"I thought you said we weren't thieves," Daniel teased.

"It was on the floor. Legally, its up for grabs." I scanned left to right just in case for someone missing their $1000: no one insight. Just in case, again, I grabbed Daniel's hand and ran for it. No, we didn't commit crime, but other people may want what I held in my hand.

A few blocks away, we found a retail store. Splitting the money between us, hiding it in the bottom of our shoes, pockets, just about any where we could put it, I finally felt somewhat assured that we weren't going to be held gunpoint for the lucky amount of money we happened to stumble upon.

"Okay, we need hats for sure, and extra jackets to hold our tails down, and any way possible to hide our identities." I told Daniel. Nodding his head, we split up and looked for anything really. I searched through several hats looking for one that would cover my ears, and not make me look like a thug.

"Lady, why do you have ears?" a little girl asked me. Her eyes, which were blue, were so kind and sweet…I almost told her the truth.

"My friend and I are in costume for…a party. Yeah, a party," I made up on the spot. Instantly, she hugged me, and left.

"Bye bye Wolf girl!" She said as she left. Chuckling at her innocence, I continued to search for a hat. Finally, I settled on a camouflage cap that was poof-y enough to cover my ears. Heading over to the jackets section, I randomly selected a red and orange jacket, because it caught my eye.

Daniel and I met up at the cash register. His choices? A hat with a fish on it (probably because he was hungry, like he always is) and a jacket that was black and had the word "Harley-Davison" on it. I'm pretty sure that's a motorcycle, right? Well, that doesn't matter really. After we bought them (up to about 50 bucks…GO CLEARANCE SECTIONS) we immediately put them on. We tied the jackets around our waists, using them to hold our tails down and out of sight. The hat's covered our ears, and we walked out of the store. Daniel and I were no longer freaks to the people of New York. We were, normal.

And it felt so good.

"Flaaaaaaaarrrrrreeee! I want fooood pleeeeaaaaseeeee," Daniel whined. Putting on a puppy dog face, he persuaded me to get food (darn his cuteness). The truth was, I was starving, but I wanted to look for the Flock first. Finding them was important: the reason we escaped (or the main one, besides, you know, dying.) The sooner we found them, the sooner we could help them save the world, and the sooner we could ask for help for protection.

Grabbing Daniel's hand (purely so I didn't lose him in the crowd), We sprinted to a McDonald's and had TONS of food. 4 cheeseburgers a piece, chicken strips, milk shakes, and practically half their menu was splattered around our table. I don't think I've eaten this much in a life time.

Judging from the stares everyone gave us, ordering a table-full amount of food was pretty weird. But, also judging from the amount of belly these guys had, they haven't gone a day without good food; this was our first time having _good food._ In fact, the only bad thing was, how long the line took. 20 minutes! And then, to get the food ready, 40! I thought it was called Fast food! Yeesh!

Daniel even felt it worse. While I controlled my rage within, he kept whispering to me, whining, "I'm starving! All we had was one meal for the past 4 weeks! I want food…and they are taking forever!" and other stuff fitting that category. But, you cant blame the guy…you could literally see our ribs.

But, in the middle of our feast, I saw something. A TV. A HUGE TV on top of a hotel. On it was the Flock. Tomorrow Night, Rockefeller center, a performance by the Flock. A flying show.

The perfect opportunity.


	3. Destiny

Destiny

Daniel's POV

Journal 1:

(Author's note:

While when you see Flare's POV chapters, they are past tense. This is because she writes down the events she saw afterwards. At the time, she was too focused with finding the flock that she basically waited till later

Daniel on the other hand needed to write it down. He felt like he'd go insane if he didn't, and he didn't want to forget all this information later. So they are in past tense for parts of it, but you see some future and present tense in there, like "She only thinks of me" or "they are being targeted" because it is in a journal style. He would write down each Journal you receive during the night.)

At Rockefeller center, a major ice skating rink in New York, Flare and I stood on the ice. She was currently holding on to me for support, because she wasn't the best ice skater in the world. I actually, quite enjoyed it, but that's a secret. Flare, a girl who tries to help everyone…except herself. She's so unselfish and loving of most anyone she meets. Controlled by her morals to help others. God, I think I love her.

Sadly, she only thinks of me as something of a brother to her. Now, why would two mutants be at a very popular place with lots of people? Where we could easily be seen, despite our mishap disguises? Where we contained, split between us, about 900 bucks after buying food and a few clothes to hide our identities. I have to say, with a jacket around my waist to hide my tail, my tail felt REALLY uncomfortable. I will never understand how Flare can do this with such poise, as if she doesn't have a tail (which is the whole point of the disguise: so people don't know we have them).

Anyways, back to the subject at hand. Why were Flare and I here? Simple: to save the world. That's right, I said it: Save the world. We are just that awesome. Well, more Flare but…you get the point. You see, performing here were the "Flock": a group of bird people: you've probably heard of them. They are trying to convince people of the importance of saving the planet. Going green. You know, that stuff. But, what they don't know, we do:

They are being targeted.

The scientists of the Facility, our old home, a ward hidden from the Flock, want them (and us). You see, they aren't too happy about the rebellion of Max and the others. Or the Rebellion of the Failures. Good side of being old parts of the Facility: the scientists didn't take you seriously, so they'd say what ever they wanted in front of you. So, we know that the scientists want to kidnap Max and the others and stop their saving the world plan, maybe even reverse it slightly (what they were saying was a little if-y in my point of view). Using their DNA, they would make copies of them, but this time, program their brain waves.

Yes, they've tried this before, but with old technology. Now, they have reason to believe their new technology will prevail. But not if we can help it. So, we stood there, on the ice, waiting for the show to start. Waiting. And waiting. "AND OH MY GOD WHERE IS THE FOOD?" my head screamed at me. My stomach growled, but I tried to hide it. I don't know why, maybe it just wasn't important then.

Lights bounced out of several projectors around us. _Oohs_ and _aahs_ went around the room. Then out from above came Maximum. Her curly hair surrounding her face, she circled around the room. Her wings flapped around in a gorgeous display; Flare was in awe. All her life, Flare wished she could have been like them, with wings. Personally, I liked her just fine as a wolf.

Several others, a girl with dark hair and chocolate eyes (Nudge I believe), and a little girl (Angel) flew in symmetrical displays. Finally, three guys entered. Gazzy, a boy who looked a little like angel, with blond hair, flew in disjointed, crazy movements that were similar to rock beats. Iggy, a guy with sunglasses because he's blind, flew near the ground, weaving through the people, then back up again. Fang, a guy who sported an emo-style look, flew along side Maximum.

Flare watched them intently. At the time, I didn't know what was going on in her mind: but I do now. At first I thought she was envious of their magnificent wings: wrong. The reality: she was using this as also a test for them of evasive maneuvers, creativity, etc. Anything that could be useful ally.

After their first thirty minute performance, they were given an intermission. Flare hypothesizes that it was to give them food because their flying takes quite a lot of energy. Then, a band, named Destruction of Hope (ironic, huh?) came out. Currently, I'm using our hotel's computer to look up this bands songs. Nothing. Probably some strange garage band.

Grabbing my hand, Flare yanked me towards the back. "Are we allowed here?" I asked frantically. I still worry that we committed a crime at that instant.

"Are we allowed to be alive?" she answered, with a question. I still think she made a good point. Are we allowed to live? I mean, we are freaks. But, the Flock is alive so…I don't know. I just don't have an answer to that.

Kicking a door open, Flare brought us back stage. As several guards came towards us, I picked up Flare, holding her in my arms, as we planned. Swerving around the burly dudes, I broke free and dashed away. Within a few seconds, we saw them. The flock. Maximum was sitting down, her wings folded. The rest of the flock stood or sat in front of her. Flare jumped out of my arms at the last second.

Then, they looked at us. Shock, confusion entered most of their faces. Angel, the little one, had emptiness.

"I told you so guys," she stated.

"Okay, what the heck are you guys doing here?" Maximum asked, glaring at us. Flare stared back.

"We want to help." Flare simply replied. Slowly, we pulled off our hats and the jackets around our waists. For extra effect, I wagged my tail and moved my ears. Once again, bewilderment entered the Flock's faces.

I hope they don't come down here while I'm writing this. I mean, could they get mad at me? They might not give me food if I write about them…and I need food…What am I talking about? They aren't the scientists at the facility: they'll be cool…I think.

"Get out," Maximum ordered at us. Pain hit Flare's face instantly. We broke out to help them. Sure, we escaped death in the facility, but death is still likely to come here. We took the risk for them.

"Look, we broke out of the faci-"I started, but Flare shook her head.

"If they don't want us, then we wont help. Its their decision." Turning around, her tail between her legs and her ears down (mine as well), we started to embark out.

Until she turned around.


	4. Acceptance

Acceptance

Daniel's POV

Journal 2

"Just to let you know, you're being targeted." And she started walking off.

"Wait!" Maximum called. Halting, we turned around. Flare's ears and tail went back up right away. Mine went halfway. Walking up to us, Maximum circled us around and around several times. Flare smiled at her, and Maximum smiled back, or smirked. "What did you say?"

"You are being targeted by the scientists back at the experimentation center," Flare repeated. Maximum circled around Flare once more.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"We were a part of the same experimental center. You guys never saved us though," She replied. Maximum stared at her, still in shock.

"I guess I have no choice. You guys don't seem bad. Welcome to the family, " She replied. She hugged Flare, and Flare was well, shocked. She's always been a little bit unknowing of those kinds of things. Poor little naïve Flare. Then the other bird people came and hugged us and patted us on the back.

Except for Angel. "Can we trust them?" she asked. "We don't even know their names, or if they are telling the truth."

"My Voice says these guys are all right dudes, okay Angel? And we'll figure out names later. Right now, we need to focus on this whole being targeted business. Explain please," She ordered of Flare and I.

"The people of the Facility, and the rest of the Experimentation Center want you guys dead. They, want to take your DNA and make clones," I responded this time.

"But didn't they already try that, with Max?" Nudge asked.

"They did, but Maximum's clone is considered a failure. Now, they have even better technology. More advanced. And this time-" I tried to finish my statement, but I couldn't. How could I tell them that not only were they going to be replaced with clones who would be complete minions of the scientists, but that they were also going to die?

"They will kill you," Flare said, saving me. "And us."

"Why you?"

"Because, we were a part of the center called The Facility. It was where all the rejects went, the unwanted ones. Both of us were supposed to be erasers. As you can see, it didn't turn out so well. Well, because they were stuck with us, they decided to let us live, for a short time, until we were fully developed so they can take our genes, and try to make grotesque creatures. All made for one purpose: to do their bidding to make a world perfect in their eyes." The Flock stared at us. Complete shock. Well, who can blame them? Flare is pretty, you know, frank with her words sometimes.

"Well, I don't think you guys are failures," Nudge said.

"yeah, you guys look kinda cool actually." Fang said, grinning.

We were finally accepted


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Ppl who read my stories,

I'm sry I haven't been updating, I've been writing but…no way to put it tmrw is a day I've lost the most closest person in my life. Her death is recent, just a yr and my thoughts haven't been functioning. I'm sry who read my stories but expect an update in a week or two.

I'm so sry

NUDGELOVER


End file.
